


you had me at okay

by sassynosubete



Category: Glee
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, M/M, Slight fluff, YouTuber Blaine Anderson, econ student!blaine, fraud!kurt, opposite of meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynosubete/pseuds/sassynosubete
Summary: Blaine checked his phone and he saw that he made a transaction.10 minutes ago.1000 dollars.He just got scammed by the hot guy. No wonder why they called the devil gorgeous.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	you had me at okay

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tweet about a guy getting robbed the same way and I couldn't stop thinking about klaine (as always) so this happened. I'm proud of this one because I wrote this really fast and really enjoyed writing Blaine and Kurt in this au.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Beth for beta-reading this while drunk. (She even stopped watching glee, imagine the love.)

Blaine was bored. He was so bored that he started randomly walking around the LAX, hoping that he would see or encounter something exciting. He has been waiting for Cooper for more than 2 hours and that little fucker kept telling him no when Blaine said that he could easily catch a cab.

“Shh, little bro I'm on my way, twins were acting up today, sorry. Wait for me! NO CABS!"

So he went into the Starbucks, ordered another latte, and sat in a corner where he could continue stalking his current crush's Instagram posts. Well, he had nothing else to do, you can't blame him. He was 3 months in the profile of Marcus when someone tapped on his shoulder. When Blaine turned around, he saw the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

"Uhm, hi!" The boy had a slight blush on his cheeks and his voice was a higher pitch than Blaine expected. Which was super okay because he looked like something out of Vogue catalogue with that scarf around his pale neck and designer shirt.

“Hey.” Blaine mentally slapped himself for being so smooth but the boy didn’t look he minded. He smiled and extended a hand.

“I know you from your youtube covers, you’re Blaine right?” He bit his lip and Blaine felt 10 years adding to his life span because _holy shit_. He grabbed the boy’s hand and it was so soft, Blaine forced himself to let go of it.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm Blaine." Blaine felt breathless because even though his youtube channel was doing well and everyone on campus knew about him and his covers, someone noticing him in L.A. was exciting. Someone _as hot as him_ , knowing and following him… Even better. The boy took a deep breath and extended his hand again.

“If you don’t mind, can I give you my number and maybe social media? I’m in a hurry so I can’t stay and have a coffee with you so…” He looked so nervous, Blaine couldn't help but feel sympathy for the guy. Also, he was cute so yeah, Blaine didn't have any issues with flirting with a cute guy, not at all. He simply handed him the phone and smiled at the way the boy's face lighted up.

A few minutes later the boy handed him the phone and said “Done! I added my social media accounts and my phone number as well. But I gotta go!” The boy reached down and gave Blaine a peck on his cheek. “Thank you.”

Blaine felt dizzy, his heart was beating like crazy, he didn’t even think about yelling after the boy because he never said his name. Minutes later, Cooper called to say that he arrived at the airport, and when Blaine checked his phone he saw that he made a transaction.

10 minutes ago.

1000 dollars.

He just got scammed by the hot guy. No wonder why they called the devil gorgeous.

* * *

When Cooper arrived at Starbucks, Blaine was shaking with anger. He told Cooper what happened, the fucker laughed so loud that people got offended. He went with Cooper, on the way home, he called the police and reported to Cash App, he even tweeted about it. His tweet got mixed reactions, some people were laughing at his dumb ass, his best friend Sam included, and some decent people were angry on his part. Blaine wasn’t a poor person, his father was a well-known surgeon, his brother was a rising actor and he was about to graduate from Harvard Economics. His youtube channel was popular, even though it was his only hobby for him; he was good at singing and he knew it. He played guitar, piano and a little cello; he was on the swim team and an active member of HNMUN.

So Blaine wasn’t mad about the money, he was mad because that boy made a fool out of him. That thief knew the effect he had on Blaine, he blushed and bit his lip, he played his part so well and Blaine, dumb horny Blaine, gave his phone to a stranger unlocked.

“I’m so fucking dumb.” Blaine groaned out loud and Lizzy hit the back of his head.

“No swearing around the kids!” However, the twins were busy watching Powerpuff Girls on Netflix and sometimes Cooper fed them popcorn.

“Cheer up, squirt! I can lend you 5K right now. Just say the word.” Cooper smiled at him and Blaine felt bad for ruining their mood too.

“Coop, you know it’s not about you. I just… I just feel so dumb.” Blaine sighed. He felt like the biggest idiot because he really felt a connection with the guy, his eyes were the most amazing color, Blaine couldn't even find the right word to describe them. He didn't believe in the love at the first sight and in the end, he got one look at the guy, Blaine even forgot his months-long crush on Marcus.

“I’m sooooooo dumb.” Blaine sighed again. One of the twins, Lucy, climbed on his lap and patted his cheek.

“There, there. Don’t be sad uncle Bwainey, your prince will come.” Blaine lifted his eyebrows and looked and Cooper, Cooper shook his head and he looked truly surprised too. Blaine kissed Lucy’s chubby hand and asked. “How do you know that?”

Lucy grinned and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Because they _always_ come back to _you_.”

* * *

_5 months later_

_New York_

Blaine was on a lunch break and his favorite Chinese restaurant was closed today so he walked down to get a cupcake and coffee for lunch. His office life was anything but exciting so instead of going to the same Starbucks he always goes to, he walked 2 more blocks and found a diner. He found a sit in the corner and opened his laptop to read some reports, hoping to leave the work early today.

“Hello, welcome to Sunny’s Diner. Here’s the menu. Today’s special is crispy bacon and pancakes! It’s a personal favorite of mine.” Blaine lifted his gaze to look at the waiter because he remembered the voice from somewhere.

And there he was.

He was wearing red overalls, his face got beet red when he noticed who he was but before he bolted, Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"You!!" Blaine growled. "You stole 1000 dollars from my account!" The man made a sound that sounded like he was in pain and people were staring at them. Blaine let go of his wrist.

“Sit down.” Blaine commanded. The boy rubbed his wrist then Blaine felt the shift in his act. He lifted one of his eyebrows and smiled.

“And what will you do if I don’t sit down? It’s my fucking shift.” There was venom in the boy’s voice and his eyes were shooting fire at Blaine. Blaine felt himself growing hot, he never felt this aroused by someone’s presence.

“Take a break or I will call the cops. You know who I am and what I’m capable of.” Blaine smirked as well and sat back on his seat. “And I want crispy bacon and pancakes, _your favorite_.”

Blaine looked at his name tag and saw _Kurt_ in an elegant handwriting. It was a nice name and clearly didn’t match its owner. “Be quick, _Kurt_.”

Kurt gritted his teeth but went to the cashier and whispered the girl something, she gasped and looked at Blaine's direction. Kurt yelled that he was taking his break and came back to Blaine's table, sat across him.

“So what do you want? Haven’t you called cops yet?” He tried to look unfazed but Blaine read him like yesterday’s newspaper, he was tearing napkins and balling them in lightspeed, avoiding his gaze.

So Blaine acted cool. “Did you tell them my order? I’m hungry.”

Kurt looked up, his cheeks were red but it wasn’t because of embarrassment but anger. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Blaine closed his laptop and reached out to Kurt and grabbed his hands. Kurt flinched but didn't move. "Wha-what are you doing?" His voice was so small.

"I won't call the cops. Stop tearing napkins." Blaine sighed and let go of his hands. They were still soft, like the last time. Blaine rubbed his temples and looked at Kurt's eyes. "Cash App paid me my money back, you probably know this because my tweet went viral."

Kurt grumbled. “Whatever you do goes viral, you’re an internet sensation.” He avoided Blaine’s gaze but dropped napkin balls as well. “It’s a thing I do. I have OCD. And anxiety.”

He took a deep breath and looked at Blaine’s eyes. “What do you want from me?” His voice was weak, he looked so tired suddenly. Just a few minutes ago, he was cheerful, fake cheerful but at least still alive. Blaine knew that he shouldn’t care about someone who stole his money and made a fool out of himself but he couldn’t help but care. This man, this gorgeous man sitting across him, did things to him even he couldn’t understand.

“Why did you steal my money? I just want to know. Tell me why and I won’t call the cops and I will never come here again. You will never see me.”

Kurt looked at him like Blaine was crazy then laughed out loud. He held his stomach, customers were looking at them but this didn’t stop him, after minutes of laughter Kurt wiped his eyes. “You’re so dumb for a Harvard graduate you know that right?”

Before Blaine could open his mouth, Kurt continued. “I can easily lie to you. I can say that it was for my grandma’s hospital bills because she has breast cancer, I can say that my brother has gambling debts and gangsters threatened my family, I can say that they held my girlfriend hostage and I was 1000 dollars short of the ransom money.” He took a deep breath and threw a little napkin ball at Blaine’s chest. “And you would never know the truth.”

“I don’t know about your grandma or brother but I know you don’t have a girlfriend.” Blaine smiled. “I don’t think that girls are your type, Kurt.” The blush was back on Kurt’s cheeks and it wasn’t fake this time. And _maybe_ , a small voice whispered in Blaine’s head, it wasn’t fake the first time _too_.

“My dad had a heart attack. Second time. I had to drop out of college and did some dirty work. You don’t want to hear about it. Anyway, when I saw you, I said to myself, _jackpot._ I knew you were a nice guy and I knew you were _gay.”_ Kurt smiled. “It was easier than stealing candy from a baby.” He gathered all napkin pieces and hold them in his palms and stood up.

“You don’t have to believe me and I don’t owe you the truth. I don’t want pity or sympathy from you. I want nothing.” Before he turned to leave, Blaine yelled after him.

“She knew you would come back.” Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned back. He walked back to Blaine’s table. “What are you talking about? Who?” He sounded so confused but then Blaine showed him a picture of Lucy.

“She called you a prince. She told me not to be sad because princes always come back.” Blaine didn’t lock his phone and held it out to Kurt. The soft look on Kurt’s face disappeared. “I don’t want your fucking money! I-” Blaine stood up and shushed him with his index finger, Kurt’s lips were soft and warm under his touch.

"This time, give me your number, okay?" Blaine gave him one of his certified puppy looks that work on Wes and David every time and pulled his finger from Kurt's lips. Kurt's eyes were shining and he wetted his lips unconsciously. His heartbeat was loud enough for Blaine to hear it when they were this close; Kurt grabbed the phone and in seconds put it back into Blaine’s hands. Someone called Kurt’s name to announce that his break was over, Kurt sighed.

Before he went back to his shift, he leaned down and whispered into Blaine’s ear.

_“Okay.”_


End file.
